


At least tonight

by denouemwnt



Series: Vincent Karm & the American Journalist [1]
Category: City of Love: Paris (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denouemwnt/pseuds/denouemwnt
Summary: After finally kissing Vincent Karm for the first time, you let him up into your apartment.Request:Hey I love City of Love and Vincent so I was requesting if you could do an imagine with the reader and Vincent after the whole good cop/bad cop scene and after kissing she does let him up into her apartment instead of sending him home. I was so curious of what would happen! Thanks!





	At least tonight

**Author's Note:**

> _Episode 9, Season 2. (I chose the MC to be the bad cop at the time, so I based the story on this choice.)_

“What the…” Vincent looks at you in shock after he realizes what was the prize you were talking about. You were in his lap, one hand holding firmly the hair in the back of his neck while the other pulled his tie to make him get closer to you. “Oh, my!”

You lean your head next to his and kiss Vincent, slowly at the beginning. His hands go to your hips, keeping you near him. Soon, you pull his tie a little more, deepening the kiss and finding his tongue.

The situation made your heart beat fast. You got the chance to feel the warmth of his lips against yours, the taste of him. Something you secretly wanted but never admitted to yourself.

Suddenly, he broke the contact for both of you catch your breath. You felt the heat of his skin against the cold of your arms when he caressed you after the kiss.

“Well, how did you like that?” You smirked at him when you saw he was surprised at your action.

“I… I don’t know. Do it again and I will tell you…” You left Vincent Karm having trouble at finding his words? That is new.

“I can do it again…” You got out of his lap. “But not here. What about we go to my apartment?” Your hands go to your arms, holding yourself against the freezing cold in Paris.

“As you wish, _ma chérie._ ” That playful smirk on his face showed up again.

_____ 

He had you on top of the dining table at your apartment. Your legs wrapped around him, already feeling his hard member through your underwear and his expensive suit. Vincent leaving open-mouthed kisses and bites on your neck, making you moan when he hit a sensitive spot.

“Do you really want to do this, Y/N?” He stopped and looked at you deeply, you saw the lust in his eyes. “You know there is no turning back after this.” And there is the smirk again.

“You sure are full of yourself, huh? Maybe I won’t even like it.” You said ironically and kissed his jawline.

“Is that a challenge, Miss L/N?” You felt the vibration of his deep voice while you trailed your kisses down to his neck.

“Maybe, Mister Karm.” 

His hands went to your thighs and he got you on his lap. Vincent stopped in the middle of the hallway and asked you where your bedroom was. After your answer, he closed the door behind you.

You were gently placed in the middle of the bed and he got on top of your body. Vincent looked at you like he was asking permission before taking your dress off. You nodded. You want this.

His warm and huge hands touched your body while taking the piece of clothing out of it. After throwing it on the ground, he just stopped for a few seconds and admired your body in a dark red lingerie.

“Beautiful.” Vincent murmured in your neck, making you blush. 

He started trailing kisses from your jaw to your breasts, making a pause there and taking your bra off. You whined in frustration when he didn’t pay attention in the area, just continued his kisses down on you.

He stopped right in your underwear and you breath got caught on your throat. He looked at you and at the same time, you lifted your hips a little, making it easier for him to take it out. 

Vincent carefully parted your legs and positioned his face between them. You could feel his breath, heavily against your clit. He didn’t take long and soon you felt his tongue on your clit, kissing it in gentle movements, making you arch your back, wanting more of him.

With one hand on your thigh, the other went to your entrance, feelings your hot wetness. While sucking your clit, he places one finger on you. Even with your mouth opened, it doesn’t let any sound get out. 

After a few strokes, he adds another one. And the hand which was holding you went to your left breast, massaging it.

Your hands go to his soft hair, pressing his head closer to your pussy, wanting him to fasten his actions. You look down at him, his green eyes already facing yours while his mouth and fingers do wonders inside you.

“Fuck.” You moan and take your hands away from his hair. “Vincent- shit. Stop.” Even feeling that your legs are a little bit weak, you manage to sit on the bed.

“Something wrong, my dear?” With one final lick on your clit, he lifts his head up to look properly at you, the mess he made at you. He smirked at the view of you naked in front of him, with drops of sweat falling from your breasts to your belly. He was desperate to feel you.

He gets up and you do as well, getting closer to him. Helping him put his suit on the ground. 

“I need to come with you inside me.” You whisper in his ear and move your hand to his cock, through his pants. “And you are fully dressed, that’s not helpful.”

He groans at your words. Such a dirty mouth, he thought.

You tried to take control but he finished taking his clothes off alone, slowly, making you almost beg for him to be faster. But you wouldn’t do this. You wouldn’t give him this pleasure.

He was finally naked in front of you, making you leave unconsciously a sigh of relief. Vincent chuckled and positioned himself on top of you, pressing his body against yours and kissing your lips hungrily. You feel your taste in his mouth.

When he fully entered inside you, he buried his head in the crook of your neck. You arched your back and pressed your hips against his, wanting more friction. Your hands went to Vincent’s back, digging your nails into his skin, leaving marks.

Both of you moved your bodies against each other, increasing the rhythm of the thrusts. He left another bite on your flesh, one in a place that everyone could see. He didn’t care anymore about all that was happening in your lives at the moment, he just wanted you, at least once. And you are his, at least tonight.

His hand find your clit and makes circles around that sensitive area while fucking you. And you feel your high coming until you can’t take anymore.

Vincent doesn’t stop. He strokes inside you a few more times and touches your clit, wanting to feel you come undone below him. And you do. Your body trembles and you moan his name, letting all the tension go and feeling the pleasure he gave it to you.

He groans in your neck when he feels you clenching around him and after a few more thrusts, he comes inside you. He catches his breath and gets out of you, getting up and taking the condom off him.

You stay on the bed, wondering if he will stay or not. If you could feel your legs, you would go to the bathroom, where he is right now. But he comes back and to your surprise, he is still naked. Vincent is holding a towel and cleans the mess he made of you.

Soon, he lays on the bed next to you and holds you like he has never done before.

“Are you feeling fine, _ma chérie_?” He buries his head in your hair, smelling your scent, one of your favorite flowers.

“Yes, Vincent.” You couldn’t contain yourself anymore, so you smiled at him. A genuine one. And he did the same, to your surprise. This is something you wouldn’t even think of doing two years ago. You were happy to be with him tonight. Even after everything you found out earlier. “Thank you.” You whispered, falling asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome ❤️


End file.
